Minuscule
by Redfoxline
Summary: Il est minuscule. Si frêle et si petit, lové dans les grandes mains de Kolivan. Thace n'en revient pas que le petit Terrestre ai pu survivre sans aucune assistance autre que le minimum vital procuré par la capsule de survie qui s'est crashée sur la première lune de leur système solaire. "L'enfant reste avec nous." Thace s'étrangle. Dads of Marmora AU


Je suis tombée par hasard sur l'AU Dads of Marmora de la merveilleuse EdgarAllenPoet (AO3) et de drisrt (Tumblr) et mon coeur ne s'en est pas encore remis.  
Le seul salut pour mon âme est donc de contribuer au remplissage de ce tag. ;-)  
Je me suis imaginé que les Galra vivaient plus en horde et que les enfants ne faisaient pas le distingo entre "Père" et "Mère", mais qu'ils considéraient les personnes les élevant comme une entité particulière neutre au sein du groupe. D'où l'origine du nom "Lare/Lares" (Dieux Protecteurs de la famille dans la mythologie grecque, si Google ne me fait pas défaut).  
Les commentaires sont bien évidemment les bienvenus!

Pour ceux que cela pourrait déranger, le couple Thace/Ulaz est brièvement mentionné. Comme on disait dans les années 2000, "don't like don't read".

Enjoy!

* * *

Il est minuscule.

Si frêle et si petit, lové dans les grandes mains de Kolivan. Thace n'en revient pas que le petit Terrestre ai pu survivre sans aucune assistance autre que le minimum vital procuré par la capsule de survie qui s'est crashée sur la première lune de leur système solaire.

Malgré le discours étendu de sa demi-sœur Ulivan sur les propriétés incroyables de survie des natifs de la Terre , tel est le nom donné par les habitants de TH-Lact- 3-8 à leur planète, il conçoit assez difficilement que l'enfant soit arrivé au bout de son voyage sans dommage.

Pourtant sa demi-sœur l"avait bien prévenu: tel des insectes, les Terrestres ne paraissent appartenir à une espèce supérieure à première vue. Ils sont cependant incroyablement résistants, capable de s'adapter à un environnement hostile et changeant. _Tenace,_ se souvient-il avoir été l'adjectif le plus redondant dans la présentation donnée au sujet des habitants de la planète TH-Lact-3-8.

Après tout, Thace veut bien croire ses propos. Depuis qu'il a rejoint La Lame de Marmora, il a posé les pieds sur de multiples planètes où les espèces, que la société Galra juge «inférieures», ont démontré de formidables capacités et prouesses d'intelligence. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, si les Galra sont extrêmement forts de par leur nature, le moindre changement de leur environnement peut être fatal à toute leur population. N'est-ce pas après tout pour cette raison que les Galra ont quitté leur propre système solaire, s'enfuyant ainsi à la conquête de l'univers?

«Il est minuscule.» murmure Ulaz en écho aux pensées de son compagnon.

Ulaz tend sa main mais hésite au dernier moment, soudain craintif de blesser l'enfant avec ses griffes. Sa voix craque sur le dernier mot. Thace oublie souvent que son comparse est certes plus jeune que lui, mais qu'il n"en reste pas moins en âge de fonder une famille. Personne au sein de la Lame de Marmora n'a vraiment l'occasion de songer à ce genre de fantaisie. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des premières choses auxquelles un nouveau venu apprend à renoncer.

Et pourtant, sur toute la population Galra, c'est bien au sein de la Révolution que les valeurs de la famille et des liens du sang sont encouragées. Lointain est le temps où une famille était considéré comme le plus beau cadeau de la vie pour la société sur laquelle règne Zarkon.

Thace se souvient encore des contes chantés pas sa mère à ce sujet. A voir les yeux perturbés de Ulaz, il ne serait pas étonné si lui aussi a été élevé dans cette pensée.

«Je savais que ma sœur courrait à sa perte en allant étudier cette planète» remarque Ulaz. « Mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle aurait le temps de trouver un partenaire et de refonder un clan avant de retourner à l'Univers. »

Kolivan laisse le temps aux deux Galra de digérer la nouvelle. Ou de s'émerveiller devant le minuscule être humain qu'il berce distraitement dans l'un de ses bras, l'objectif reste incertain. Thace n'a pas encore eu le droit de le tenir. Il ne sait pas si il en aura l'occasion avant que son supérieur ne décide de laisser le nourrisson à une famille d'accueil quelque part sur une planète non-hostile. Cela ne sera sans doute pas de tout repos, mais le petit ne semble pas présenter beaucoup de traits caractéristiques aux Galra. Même si il ne se fond jamais dans la population locale, il sera mieux lotit que d'être pris pour un des leurs.

«L'enfant reste avec nous.»

\- Je vous demande pardon, supérieur?!»

Thace s'étrangle. Il ne remarque même plus Ulaz, qui semble tout bonnement avoir cessé de respirer.

«Ce petit est tout autant Terrestre que Galra. Le peuple de sa planète n'a pas connaissance d'une vie autre que la sienne dans l'Univers selon les rapports de Ulivan. L'y renvoyer n'est donc pas une option. C'est toi son dernier _Lare_ , Thace. C'est à toi que revient le devoir de protéger cet enfant.»

Et sans un autre mot, il lui tend son précieux colis.

Le cœur de Thace tambourine dans sa gorge si fort qu'il ne lui semble plus rien entendre. Très doucement, il saisit les langes entourant le fils de sa demi-sœur.

 _Son neveu_ , lui souffle son cerveau. La simple pensée lui en couple le souffle.

Le visage de l'enfant est atrocement pâle, mais Thace suppose que cela est commun pour la race à laquelle appartenait son père. Il semble également totalement découvert de fourrure, à l'exception du sommet de son crâne, où une touffe noire et épaisse s'éparpille dans tous les sens. Il ose passer un doigt sur la joue ronde de l'enfant et est surpris de la chaleur qui en émane. Étonnamment sa peau est extrêmement douce.

Kolivan et Ulaz respecte son silence et son examen attendri. L'enfant, lui, ne se réveille pas du lourd sommeil dans lequel il est plongé depuis l'éjection de la capsule du vaisseau mère Galra.

Dire que sa demi-sœur a mis au monde un tel petit être!

Dire qu'il était à la merci de l"armée de Zarkon quelques vargas plus tôt.

Dire qu'elle ne le tiendra plus jamais dans ses bras...

«A-t-elle laissé quelque chose? » demande-t-il, son esprit revenant brutalement à la réalité.

« Son nom est Keith. C'est un mâle. Il n'était accompagné que des études sur la planète menée par Ulivan sur la planète TH-Lact- 3-8 et son enquête sur l'emplacement du Lion Bleu de Voltron. Elle a également laissé sa lame de Malmora. » répond Kolivan d'un ton égal, le regard infailliblement fixé sur le nourrisson, expression neutre.

« Connaît-on l'autre _La_ _r_ _e_ de Keith?»

Thace cache sa surprise, il en avait oublié la présence d'Ulaz dans la pièce. Entendre le nom du petit fait également pousser quelque chose de chaud et confus au creux de son estomac.

«Est-il encore en vie? A-t-elle laissé au moins son nom?»

Kolivan hoche la tête en signe de négation, l'air grave.

Thace n'aura même pas quelques souvenirs ou histoires à raconter au petit -à Keith - pour le consoler de sa perte. En grandissant, il n'aura que lui. Et peut-être Ulaz, si toutefois le Galra persiste à lui faire la cour. Cela est si récent, et la présence d"un enfant hybride si inattendu, que Thace ne serait pas étonné que Ulaz décide de prendre quelques distances. Il ne trouverait pas en lui la force de la rancune: depuis que son jeune compagnon s'efforce de gagner ses faveurs, c'est à peine si il lui a retourné son affection. Il ne lui imposerait pas de devenir l'autre _Lar_ _e_ de Keith alors que leur relation n'est pas encore commencée.

 _ **«Oui en grandissant, il n'aura que moi.»**_ songe Thace en passant sa main dans la fourrure soyeuse de Keith.

La flamme dévorante qui lui envahit la poitrine n'a rien à envier au feu féroce qui l'habite lors d'une bataille.

Certes, Keith n'aura que lui. Il fera donc en sorte de tout donner à Keith, jusqu'à sa vie si il le faut. Il sera celui qui l'élève et qui l'aime, son _Lare_. Il lui enseignera, le protégera, sera sa maison et sa famille. Keith sera différent des autres, mais il sera toujours à sa place avec lui.

Il ne songe pas encore aux difficultés à élever un hybride dont il ne connaît rien de l'autre espèce dont il est issu. Elles surgiront d'elles-mêmes bien assez tôt, il suppose.

«Je prendrai soin de lui.»

Quelques jours plus tard, lors les petites mains de Keith se posent sur la première fois sur son visage, ses yeux mauves grands ouverts et fixés sur lui avec l'innocence que seul le début de la vie peut offrir, Thace jure qu'il a pris la bonne décision.


End file.
